


ashes ashes, dust to dust

by Zyrocs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Child Abuse, Gen, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Song fic, Song: Curses(The Crane Wives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrocs/pseuds/Zyrocs
Summary: Title from Curses by the Crane Wives
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Most Canon Relationships, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper Mclean/Shel, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 4





	ashes ashes, dust to dust

**Author's Note:**

> so like i always thought it was about two abused wives who were letting each other stay at their houses but they are also in love with each other and don’t know it  
> so here

this is another fic i may not write for a while i want my intuectuall property


End file.
